Teen Beach Movie: A&A Style!
by BrightWingR5
Summary: Trish and Dez are having a summer to remember until unexpected news threatens to tear them apart. When they go surfing the next day, they are swept away into Dez's favorite 60s movie. Will they find a way home or be stuck in the 60s forever? Find out in Teen Beach Movie: A&A Style!
1. Is This Goodbye?

**WHAT UP!**

**Have any of you ever thought that the plot of Teen Beach Movie might really fit with the crew of Austin &amp; Ally? I can't promise that any of the dialogue will match the exact script of the movie, but I'll try my best! So please enjoy, Teen Beach Movie: Austin and Ally Style! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally or Teen Beach Movie**

**Brady- Dez**

**Mack- Trish**

**Tanner- Austin**

**Lela- Ally**

**Rest of the cast will be introduced with the story!**

Chapter 1

Is This Goodbye?

Summer; the season associated with one thing in the town of Miami, surfing, sun and sand. And on the beach is where we find a young couple engaged in the first of that list.

The effect of summer romance had taken over teenagers Dez Wade and his girlfriend, Patricia 'Trish' De La Rosa. They had met about two years ago while Trish was staying with grandfather following her mother's death. Dez was a patron of her grandfather's surf shop and she never forgot him. He was the only patron who wore a bright orange rash guard with matching board shorts that had purple and green diamond shaped marks on them. The two had bonded over their mutual fondness of the sport. Trish hadn't been too keen on it; in fact, she tried to come up with creative excuses to get out it. The most memorable was that she couldn't find a rash guard or board that matched her love of prints, so Dez had commissioned a board from her grandfather. It was a long board that was tan with stripes that went down the front and back that were Asian Cheetah print. At the top was the image of red hibiscus flower, one of Trish's favorites. He had even found a matching black and cheetah print rash guard and board shorts.

Needless to say, Dez had managed to get her on the board and the rest is, as they say, history. Their summer had been filled with days of surfing, summer dates and everything a stereotypical summer romance includes. Now, however, the summer was coming to an end and unfortunately, Trish had some news to share.

Trish and Dez could be found carrying their surf boards with their hands clasped together, walking around the beach.

"So, I can't believe the summer is almost over, you know what that means?" Trish said, trying to ease her way into her news.

"What do you mean? Summer is over yet, don't you know what they said about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, supposed to be some really high waves, perfect surfing conditions, but what I mean-"

"Hey, I'll race you back to the house!" And with that Dez took off towards the house. Trish sighed as watched the copper top of his hair flop as he ran and followed him back to the surf shop.

They both placed their boards outside by the stairs and walked into the shop/house.

"Look, Dez, I really need to-"

"SHHH!" Dez said as he turned his head towards where Trish's grandfather was working on surfboards. They could hear what sounded like music you would hear in a 60s themed diner and Trish knew what it was and she wasn't happy about it. Dez's face instantly lit up as he recognized it as well. "Oh no way!" With that he took off towards that area.

Trish sighed as she watched Dez run off. She followed him to the tiny workshop area of the shop where she found both her grandfather and Dez watching an ancient looking TV. Trish had been trying to get her grandfather to replace the dinosaur of a TV, but he was too stubborn to listen. He insisted that though the screen was a little faded and starting to fray a little, you could still see the picture and that was good enough for him.

"Gramps, how come you're watching this without me? You know I love this movie." Dez said as he stood beside the older man.

"Well you're here now, so I'm not alone." Gramps said back. Trish was leaning against the door frame of the entrance to the work area and wrapped her arms around her chest. She rolled her eyes at what they were watching.

"Please don't tell me that's…"

"Wet Side Story," Dez and Gramps said at the same time while bumping fists.

The TV screen had an image of a group of young men dressed in colorful swim trunks with girls sitting on their shoulders dressed in equally bright swim wear.

"Yeah, that." Trish said rolling her eyes again. She walked up and stood beside Dez, draping her arm on his shoulder. "I don't understand how you guys can like this movie."

"Obviously you don't see how this movie defined a generation." Gramps said trying to convince his granddaughter of the how legit the movie is.

"Yeah, Trish, think about it; set in 1962, surfers and bikers fighting over their favorite hangout, but among them we find two lovers, Austin and Ally. Austin, a surfer and Ally, a biker chick meet, Ally falling into Austin's arms, and, BAM, instantly fall in love." Dez said placing enthusiastic hand gestures on the 'bam' part of the explanation. "Together, the two try to unite their feuding gangs in order to save their hangout from an evil real estate mogul and his evil doctor sidekick, who have made a weather machine to destroy the shack and get rid of the bikers and surfers with a huge storm." He finished. "Silliness, I think not."

Trish turned her head back to the TV and saw the exact scene unfolding. Dez and Gramps weren't far behind her as they watched the screen.

"Oooh, this is my favorite scene!" Dez shrieked like a fan-girl.

The girl, who she believed was the character Ally, was standing on a small stage dressed in a red dress with white polka dots. Her hair was a classic 1960s style; a red headband was holding her hair back with the rest pulled up into a bump towards the back. She had bright red lips, black eyeliner, and the whole stereotypical 1960s look of a young girl. She was singing into an old time microphone with her back up dancers and singers following her moves.

_(ALLY)_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

_(BACKUP)_

_It's so not your style_

_(ALLY) _

_Don't usually swoon,_

_But I'm over the moon_

_(BACKUP)_

_He was just too cool for school_

Trish then noticed the scene switch over to the entrance of the shack where a young blonde haired boy entered the shack, his swagger flowing through every step. She figured that was Austin as he walked through the crowd of dancing surfers and bikers. He was wearing a light blue shirt with ties around the V-neck collar, white shorts and blue converse with white ties. His hair was gelled back as per the time of the era. Trish then saw that Ally had begun a twirl on the small stage, why she did Trish will never understand when her feet got tangled up in each other and she ended up falling off the stage. Luckily and not surprising, Austin caught her and she just continued singing.

_(ALLY)_

_Now I'm falling for him_

"My point exactly, the 1960s were a stereotypical era." That caused Dez and Gramps to stare at her and then the TV screen. "No one really falls in love like that." However, they must have not heard her because their attention was once again on the TV.

"Now, they're pulled apart by their gangs and a huge dance war breaks out." Dez said like an excited child. Trish turned back to TV.

_(DALLAS)_

_Hey, get your salty surfer mitts off my baby sister._

"That's Ally's older brother and leader of the bikers, the Rodents, Dallas." Gramps pointed out. Dallas was the stereotypical biker dude with the dark wash jeans with the ends rolled up, black leather fingerless gloves and vest over a red shirt with the biker boots on his feet. He even had the sort of Italian, Bronx neighborhood accent to match.

_(ELLIOT)_

_Get your biker baby sister off our boarding buddy._

_(DALLAS)_

_Oh yeah?_

And now the entire group was in a, as Trish viewed it, completely spontaneous dance-off. Dallas and Elliot dragged Ally and Austin, whose eyes still remained locked on one another, away and started to stare each other down as they and everyone else circled around, trying to look intimidating. What she believed to be Dallas's girlfriend and Elliot's girlfriend stepped forward first. The biker girl had ridiculously high bump of hair with tight leather pants, a red and white bra like top that tied in the front and red heels to match while the surfer wore a pink 60s style bikini covered in fringe with white slip on shoes and socks.

Could this movie get any more ridiculous?!

"This is, again, exactly what I mean. They sing and dance for no reason, their hair is always dry when they come out of the water, the girls don't even surf as well as the guys and they sing and dance for no reason." Dez and Gramps stared at her when she said that last part. "I know I said that twice because I still don't understand it." She heaved a sigh as she finished.

"That's not the point, Trish." Dez said to his girlfriend. He just didn't understand why she didn't like this totally awesome movie.

"Alright then what is the point?" She asked back, hoping he came up with a logical answer.

"It's always summer there, none of them have a care in the world and they just sing and dance all day." Dez then heaved a dreamy sigh as he stared at the TV. "What I wouldn't give to just be a part of this movie." Feeling that she wasn't going to get through to them, Trish decided it was best to give up her end of the argument.

"Alright, but I would like to point out that their surfing looks totally fake. I mean they would drown the second they got out into the water." She was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. She didn't excuse herself, as they weren't paying attention and left to answer the door. "And their singing in the ocean wouldn't go well either!" She yelled back as she opened the door. Her eyes widened at who was on the other side.

"Surprise!" The person, a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties, early forties, dressed in a white blouse with a cream pencil skirt and nude heels and her hair done in a bun, stood on the porch of the house. She also had a pair of sunglasses that she raised onto her curly head of hair.

"Aunt Lydia, what a surprise indeed," Trish said, trying to sound convincing. "What are you doing here, so early?" She said between clenched teeth and a hushed tone.

Aunt Lydia hugged Trish, seeming to have completely ignored her, and pulled back to look at her.

"Oh Patricia, just look at you, you look completely…unacceptable!" She screamed.

"Excuse me?" Trish said, taken aback by what her aunt had just said.

"Oh no, not you dear," She said and pointed to the Bluetooth ear piece, "Business deal in process." Lydia then continued to walk around the beach front home and seemed to scrutinize every detail of the place.

"Aunt Lydia, again, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow." Trish repeated herself. Her aunt turned back to her with a smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"Well, you thought wrong," She said, "I hope you're packed, Patricia, because we are leaving tomorrow."

Trish felt her heart and stomach drop below their natural places at what her aunt had said. What happened to their plan and she still hadn't been able to break it to Dez, her boyfriend, about this. Well, until now.

"Leaving?" Dez said as he walked into the room. Now her heart had truly dropped to her feet, maybe even farther. Dez looked between her and her aunt as he tried to piece together what her aunt had said. "Trish, what does she mean by leaving?" He asked.

Lydia turned back to the copper haired boy behind her and then back to her niece for an explanation.

"Uh, Aunt Lydia, this is Dez. Dez, this is my Aunt Lydia." Lydia extended her hand to Dez, expecting a handshake, when Dez walked right by her and to Trish.

"Trish, what does she mean by leaving?" He repeated. Trish was about to explain when Gramps walked into the room.

"Ah, Lydia welcome home." He said to his daughter, opening his arms for a hug, but got the fancy 'kiss-kiss'.

"Yes and I see nothing has changed since I left all those years ago." Lydia said as she looked around the house again. "Still making surfboards, I see." She stopped when she got to one in particular. "And I see you're still holding onto this old…thing." Trish turned her head to the surfboard that hung over her head.

Gramps scoffed at his own daughter when she said that. In fact, he wasn't surprised that she hadn't of talked about it the second she walked in the door.

"Why wouldn't I have it?" He said.

"Yeah, we all grew up with the tales of this board. It's a part of this family." Trish said with Dez shaking his head in agreement. Dez had heard the tales of this surfboard because it was what he modeled Trish's after.

It wasn't the same colors or print, but it had the hibiscus flower at the nose of the board and same tan background. The only difference was the red lines instead of the cheetah print. He didn't fully comprehend why her aunt wasn't happy that her father still had this family heirloom.

"You remember, Lydia, me, my father and his father all found their destiny while riding that board." Gramps proudly stated. He looked behind Lydia to Trish with a smile on his face. "Someday, I hope Trish will find her destiny with this board." That caused Trish to smile a little.

Her Aunt Lydia on the other hand was not so impressed. She turned back around to Trish and Dez, looking a little annoyed yet pleased.

"There is only one way to find your 'destiny'," She said, placing air quotes around the word. "And Patricia knows that it requires hard work." Trish was about to speak up when Dez stood in front of her.

"Okay, once again, Trish, what does she mean by leaving tomorrow?" He asked again, hoping this time it came with an answer. He got his answer, just not from Trish.

"You see, Dez, my niece has been accepted to the most prestigious and very expensive fashion academy…Klum's Fashion Academy." Lydia proudly announced to entire room. Dez's eyes seemed to grow as big as Gollum's as his head moved from Lydia to Trish.

"What?!" He yelled out. Gramps moved to Lydia and placed his hand on her arm.

"Lydia, maybe we should talk about this in private." He suggested, but Lydia simply shook his arm off.

"There is nothing to talk about, father, this had been the deal from the start." She said turning back to Trish with a beyond fake smile plastered on her face. "Isn't that right, Patricia?" She asked Trish. Almost immediately, Trish ran to her aunt and began pleading with her.

"Please Aunt Lydia, can't you hold off a couple of hours? There are supposed to be extreme conditions tomorrow and there's a wave that I have been dying to surf all summer-"

"Surf? Oh sweetheart, your new life begins tomorrow. You don't have time to be thinking about silly things like surfing." Lydia said as she watched Trish and Dez's faces drop. "Unfortunately, your endless summer…has come to an end." That last part had no emotion at all in it.

With that, Trish took off, leaving behind her aunt, grandfather and boyfriend. She planted herself along the railing of the porch with a worn out book in her hands as she looked to the ocean.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She heard Dez say as he walked onto the porch. She closed the book and turned to face him.

"You don't understand how hard I tried. I just…didn't know how to." Dez heaved a sigh as he leaned against the railing and looked to the ocean. He didn't understand how his girlfriend couldn't tell him, much less talk about, such a huge decision. Didn't she care about his feelings at all?!

"So you're leaving?" He finally said. "Just like that? Why are they making you do this?" He just insisted about getting as much information out of her as he could.

Trish heaved a sigh as she jumped off the railing and onto the platform of the porch. She folded her arms; book in hand, as she stared up at Dez.

"No one is making me, this is entirely my choice." She said.

"So change your mind. If this is really your choice, your aunt will understand." He was now full on pleading with her, but she was resolute in her decision.

"There isn't enough time. My flight leaves tomorrow at noon. There's no going back." Dez shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around all that had happened.

"I just don't understand, Trish. This is your home, this is where your grandfather is, where you surf." Listing off all those things wasn't helping her strong face. "It's also where I' am." He said that last part and her heart just completely melted. She hated that Dez could be this sweet and still be his normal goofy self.

"I know that, Dez, but I was really lucky to even get into this school. My aunt says it'll pave the road to my future and make me something." She began to explain, but saw that Dez still didn't understand, so she decided there was no other way.

Trish pulled the worn out book, which turned out to be a diary, and opened the pages to one in particular.

"After we lost my mom, I made a deal with my Aunt Lydia. I would stay here with my grandfather for the first part of highschool, but when it was time to get serious, I would go to the school that she chose. She attended this school too and believes that I can make something of myself there."

"So she's just going to take you away, just like that?" Dez interrupted. "Aren't you happy here?"

Trish then pulled the diary in front of Dez's face for him to see. He went cross eyed as he stared at the worn out book.

"This is my mother's journal." She said as she began to read from it. "Most of all, I dream that my daughter becomes a great success. That she isn't just pulled through life...But marches through it...Triumphantly." She finished and closed the journal as she stared back at Dez, waiting for an answer. She smiled when Dez gave her a smile back.

"She sounds like an amazing person." He said.

"She was, all she ever wanted was to go to college and make something of herself, but then she had me and never got to live out that dream." Trish said. It almost sounded like Trish was blaming herself as if having her derailed her mother's dreams.

"It wasn't your fault, Trish." Dez said as wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Trish wiped her eyes of tears threatening to fall.

"I know it's not, but I can help make my mom's dreams come true." She said.

"Yeah, in your own way, not what your Aunt or anyone else says you should be like." He said, trying against hope to reason with her.

"I have to do this, Dez." She firmly stated. There was a pregnant pause between them as their eyes locked.

"What about us?" Dez finally asked. That was the string that broke the camels back. Trish rested her head on his chest as she tried to hold tears back.

"How can there be an us when I'm so far away?"

"I'll wait for you, we can write letters-"Dez wanted to list things off, but Trish stopped him again.

"I know what's it like to miss someone, Dez, and I care about you too much to put you through that." She tried to make it sound as nice as she could, but Dez wasn't having any of it.

"So you're breaking up with me to ease my pain? Trish, that doesn't even make sense at all!" He screamed as he got up and stood at the top of the stairs of the porch.

Trish followed him and leaned against his tall back. She closed her eyes as she took in his scent, hoping this moment could last forever.

"Thanks." She said, a little muffled by her face being in his back.

"For what?" He asked back.

"For giving me the best summer a girl could ask for." She heard him chuckle as he stared down at her and then wrapped his arm back around her shoulders. He leaned his head on hers as she leaned into his chest.

"I wish it wasn't over."

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue or delete this story completely? Let me know through those reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Thanks and always stay ROSSOME!**


	2. Riding the Big Wave and SURF CRAZY!

**WHAT UP!**

**What's up ya'll? Here's the second chapter of TBM: A&amp;A Style! As always leave a review, favorite and follow at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally or Teen Beach Movie**

Chapter 2

Riding the Big Wave and SURF CRAZY!

To say that Trish was sad about today would be the understatement of the century. After Talking with Dez, he had gone home to leave her with her thoughts. Her Aunt Lydia had told her she would be back around 10:30 to get Trish for their noon flight so that they would be on time for registration at the school. She had, against her better judgement, agreed with her aunt and began packing her things last night. She knew that this would be a hard decision, but she had to do what was best for her future like her mom wanted her to do, it was just really hard to imagine leaving this place. She had grown up here after her mother's death and she didn't know anything else besides sun, sand and surfing. How would she adapt to life back east in the urban jungle of the city? Would she make friends, get along with teachers or stand to live in a dorm room with someone she would hate? More importantly, she would miss her grandfather, her friends and, even more important, Dez.

Dez was the one to make her feel comfortable and happy after her mother's passing. He got her better than anyone else, yet they are so different. He was quirky, childish, and may be a little ADHD, while she was a little serious, easy to anger, and grown-up in personality. If she was honest, though, Trish would say that they didn't get along, but Dez's constant pestering and spending time with around the surf shack, finally convinced her otherwise. Guess that saying 'opposites attract' is truly real.

Trish was almost finished packing when she looked outside at the beach. Dark clouds could be seen just over the horizon, waiting to bring that wave. The one wave she's been waiting to surf all summer and it had to come on the day she was leaving. She looked from her window to the bedside clock, smiling when she did. She still had some time and it wasn't like her aunt would be too mad right? Even if she would be, Trish had to take this chance and surf the big wave.

Trish closed the top of her suitcase, changed into her rash guard and board shorts and went to grab her surfboard. As she did, however, a thought popped into her head. She glanced at the heirloom surfboard they had talked about yesterday. It was standing right by the work bench, all polished and gleaming in the sunlight, and she knew that it was the right thing to do. Her grandfather would want her to do it after all; this board was meant to help her find her destiny and if it really did, then who cares what else happened?

She stood on the soft white sand of the beach, her board under her arm, and stared out at the waves. The breeze was blowing hard and her excitement was building. The waves were getting to the perfect height, now all she had to do was get on her board and surf into them.

"What's up?" She heard behind her. She turned around and saw Dez standing behind her, dressed in his neon orange rash guard and swim trunks. He didn't have his surfboard, so she guessed he was just here to watch.

"How'd you know I would be here?" She asked. He shrugged and smiled at her.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from waves like these." She smiled as well, but soon figured he also came for another reason.

"Look Dez, I'm glad you came out, but… I told you…" She tried to stay calm under these circumstances, but Dez was quick to rebuttal what she wanted to say.

"I just came here to watch you surf, not to propose." She laughed at that, glad for the tension to be broken, and then turned back to the ocean.

"Okay. Check out what I'm about to do." With that, Trish took off into the water.

She sat on the top of her board and then laid on it and began swimming out to the waves. Meanwhile, Dez was standing on the beach, watching as his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend surf the waves. He was still sad that Trish was leaving, actually he was beyond upset. Trish was his first real girlfriend and now she was leaving to go almost half way across the country to go to some fancy, fashion academy instead of attending high school here. And why was she leaving? Because of some deal she made with her aunt after her mom passed. He didn't feel that any of this was fair, but he had to be supportive. This was already hard enough for Trish and he didn't want to make her feel anymore guilty about it then she probably already did.

A hand on his shoulder ripped Dez from his thoughts as he turned to see Gramps standing behind him. He was wearing his standard white undershirt with a red Hawaiian button up on top with a pair of tan shorts. He also had his open toed sandals and pukka shell necklace.

"Hey, bro," He said to Dez, trying to sound 'hip'. Dez smiled at him none the less and saw that he was smiling at his granddaughter ripping up the waves. "You got to see this; she is really ripping up the waves."

Dez turned back and saw Trish riding through the waves like a pro, well almost. He hadn't realized until now that Trish was riding on her family's precious surfboard, not the one he got her. He wasn't mad, in fact, he was pretty happy that she was surfing with that board instead of the other. Maybe the board would bring some luck and change her aunt's plans.

"Yeah, she's doing really well." He said as he turned to face Gramps, but did a double take when he saw the worried look on his face. Gramps was looking up at the sky, the cloud rapidly darkening with every second.

"I don't like the looks of the sky, Dez." He said, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah, you're right. This doesn't look good." Dez then heard the warning whistle from the nearby life guard stand and became worried. He looked out towards the water and saw that Trish still hadn't come in after surfing the wave and that scared him.

"She's gotta come in. This looks really bad." Gramps said as he walked to the edge and began calling out Trish's name. She didn't even look back at him, just continued to wait on her board. "What is she doing?" Dez ran to meet him at the edge and began to get really scared.

"She's not paddling in, which means only one thing." Dez said. He spotted a nearby jet ski and decided to 'borrow' it for a while. He used it to meet Trish where she was waiting on her board. Trish looked to her left where he waited on the Jet Ski. "Trish!" He called. "Come on, don't do it!" He tried and tried to convince her otherwise, but, being Trish, she was stubborn in her decision.

"No Dez, I have to do this." She said before paddling even farther into the open water and towards the huge on coming waves. Now Dez was really scared.

He knew what she wanted to do; ride the big wave that was predicted. But, if she did that wouldn't it be dangerous? Sure, he wanted to ride the wave, but that was before he saw how dark the sky got. That wasn't a good sign at all. Millions of thoughts began to whirl through his head; what if she were pulled out to sea or drowned by the wave as she surfed? But beneath all the worry was a slight bubble of happiness. She was doing what she wanted instead of doing what her aunt or anyone else wanted her to do. This was for herself and no matter what he said or did; he wasn't going to stop her from doing it. So, he reluctantly stayed on the Jet Ski and watched as she swam out to face the wave to beat all other waves.

Trish stared at the sky and then the water as it began to form large waves worthy of a more advanced surfer beyond her years. But, whether she was ready or not, she had to do it. She had to take this one step before she left behind everything she knew. She paddled out a little farther and when she got close enough, stood up on her surfboard and entered the funnel of the big wave. To say that it was scary would be an understatement, but it was also exciting and fun to know that she did it, that she, Trish De La Rosa, had surfed the wave of the summer. However, all the fun and games ended when she went under the water.

Dez smiled and hooted in glee while he watched Trish surf the big wave, but that glee turned into terror and everything began moving in slow motion. He watched as Trish was thrown off her board and into the water, head first. Dez jumped right off his jet ski and into the water after her and then everything went dark.

The surfboard popped out of the water first, soon followed by Dez and Trish as the waded water and tried to catch their breath. They both looked at each other as Dez swam over to her.

"Trish!" He called again. "Are you okay?" She shook her head at him as she spat out some more sea water.

"What were you thinking jumping in like that?!" She yelled at him.

"I was trying to save you from the…storm." He tried to tell her until he looked up and saw perfectly clear, bright blue skies above him. Trish looked up and her face dropped as she saw no storm clouds above her. They both looked at each; speechless at how a huge storm could possibly clear up that quickly.

"Come on, let's get your board and return to shore, Gramps is probably worried sick." Dez said, and Trish nodded her head in agreement. Better to get the yelling at done now instead of later. They got on the board and paddled their way back to shore. Once they did though, Trish began to berate Dez.

"Again, what were you thinking Dez?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dez looked shocked to say the least at how she was handling this.

"I tried to save you." He tried to explain as nicely as he could. She rolled her eyes and continued walking up the beach, Dez chasing after her. "This is the part where you call me your hero and then shower me with kisses." Trish scoffed at what he just said. She stopped and turned to face her so called 'hero'.

"I didn't need saving." She said between grinding teeth. "This is my last chance to ride that monster wave before I leave forever," She turned around with her eyes closed and towards her feet "and instead I end up here and…" She wanted to continue, but was cut off by what she saw next.

Down the beach she could see the same beach blonde, pink fringe bikini surfer from the movie jumping in slow motion before her. The same girl was followed by another girl doing the same thing and then the sound of 60s beach music being played in the background.

No. There's no way that this was actually happening, right?

"Dez?" Trish called back. He was busy pulling off his life jacket, still annoyed at how he was treated.

"Yeah?" He said, a little annoyance dripping from his voice.

_(Blue sky…gentle breeze…)_

What was that?

"Dez?" Trish said again.

"Yeah?" He called out again as more music began to play.

_(Sunshine and sweet harmonies…)_

Dez followed Trish, as they sat behind a turned over boat and watched what they thought would happen.

_(Time to play) _

There they were; a group of 1960s surfers dancing to the music around them, not a care in the world.

_(No more…_

_Complications._

_From now on, just…_

_Good vibrations._

_Ooh, oh, whoa, whoa!_

_Ooh, oh, whoa, whoa!_

_Ah...)_

Some were doing backflips, playing in the water or just hanging out on the beach. Trish and Dez were awestruck at what they were seeing. There's no way any of this could really be happen, right?

Suddenly, an old Studebaker pulled up to the beach and one after another of 60s surfer boys and girls piled out in fast moving motion out of the car until finally, they knew where they were.

Austin, the surfer from 'Wet Side Story', was the last out the car. He dressed in a white button down shirt that was completely open and bright green, blue and white stripped swim trunks. His hair was perfectly gelled back as he smiled into the air. He stood there and breathed in the air around before turning and following his surfer friends.

This just didn't make sense at all! Well, there was one logical reason, at least in Trish's mind.

"Maybe we're dead." She spoke out. Dez looked at her like she was completely crazy. "We've died and ended up in a musical!" She shrieked. They both decided to wait out what might happen next as the music begin to pick up.

Austin led his group in the first musical number of the movie. All Trish hoped was that she would make it through.

_(AUSTIN)_

_On my way, feeling fine_

_I can see my reflection in my surfboard shine_

He pulled off his shirt as he stared at himself in his surfboard. His fellow surfers were dancing behind him with their surfboards.

_I can hardly wait_

_To cause a commotion_

_Come on, everyone,_

_Jump into the ocean_

He grabbed the board and ran off towards the ocean, Dez and Trish just standing there staring as he walked by. To Trish this was making no sense at all. The scene changed to the surfers dancing on the beach with their beach towels next them.

_Flyin high, _

_Just out of reach, girl_

_No ands, ifs, buts_

_We're nuts for the beach_

_Surf, surf (Whoooo!)_

_Surf, surf crazy (surf, surf crazy)_

_Ride the perfect wave,_

_Say 'hi' to the sky (Ride the perfect wave, say 'hi' to the sky) _

Dez and Trish were now hiding behind the brightly colored surfboards as they watched the number, Dez enjoying it more than Trish, as he bounced his head to the music. Trish, however, found this Austin character to be the epitome of a 60s man; full of himself and only himself.

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland!_

_Summer's on and we've gone!_

_Surf, surf crazy!_

Austin did a turn with his muscles out and then turned towards his front and winked at well, nothing. The scene changed again and the surfers were now laying on their beach blankets with two standing behind them with a radio in their hands.

_(SURFERS)_

_The radio blasts _

_And here's the plan_

_We'll soak up the sun,_

_And get the ultimate tan_

_We can hardly wait _

_To show our devotion_

_Here we go again_

_Into the ocean!_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Now's the time, so here's the speech;_

_No rules at all,_

_Have a ball at the beach!_

And now they're holding beach balls in their hands and dancing with them…Can this get any weirder?!

_Surf, surf (Whoooo!)_

_Surf, surf crazy! (Surf, surf, surf!)_

_Ride the perfect wave!_

_Say 'hi' to the sky! (Ride the perfect wave right to the sky!)_

It can get weirder because they now have the girls on their shoulder and dancing with them on said shoulders.

_Surf, sun, sand!_

_It's a bikini wonderland!_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf, surf crazy!_

The girls got off the guys shoulders and then they ran past Trish and Dez as they stood in shock of what they were seeing. It was Dez who said what Trish was still trying to process in her brain.

"Trish, we're in the movie." He said, trying to put it all together himself. Trish shook her head.

"What movie?" She said back.

"My movie, 'Wet Side Story'…" He said in a dreamy, almost excited voice.

"What?! How? Why?" Now none of this was making sense. How could they have ended up in a 1962 beach movie?

"All viable questions." Dez said, not really knowing what else to say at the moment. He couldn't understand it either, but he was really happy to be here.

"Well, what do we do now?" Trish asked. He shrugged again and then,

"Have fun! Wahoo!" And then he ran and went to join the musical number while Trish just stared in shock as she watched him run away.

_(AUSTIN, DEZ AND SURFERS)_

_Burgers hot_

_Water warm,_

_A cool seaside bash_

_Catch a wave, turn it up!_

_Make a splash!_

A bucket was being passed down the line that was formed by the surfers and Dez.

_Make a splash!_

_Make a splash!_

And when Dez got the bucket and the last verse was sung, he threw the water onto Trish, completely by accident of course.

_Crazy!_

And now began some kind of role call for the surfers featuring,

_I'm Austin!_

_Elliot!_

_Cassidy!_

_Nelson!_

_Tilly!_

_Dez!_

_I'm Trish…_

_Cowabunga Attack!_

_Great,_ Trish thought, _now we're a part of this stupid number._

_Surf, surf! (Whoooo!)_

_Surf, surf crazy! (Surf, surf, surf! Surf, surf crazy!)_

_Ride the perfect wave!_

_Say 'hi' to the sky! (Ride the perfect wave right to the sky!)_

_Surf, sun sand!_

_It's a bikini wonderland!_

_Summer's on and we've gone…_

_Summer's on and we've gone…_

_Summer's on and we've gone!_

_Surf, surf crazy!_

The number ended with Austin running through the crowd with his surfboard under his arm and then everyone collapsing onto of them. Trish, after being thrown around a bunch of dancing surfers, was beyond relieved.

"Well that happened." She said, standing in the middle of the fallen surfers. And then the music started again and they got up again and then fell back on their boards. Now it was over.

**Cowabunga! That's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to leave your reviews, favorites and follows at the end.**

**And may I just say RYDELLINTON IS REAL!**

**Thanks and stay Rossome!**


	3. Meet the Rodents

**WHAT UP!**

**What's up dudes? Here's chapter 3 of "Teen Beach Movie: A&amp;A Style". Remember to review, favorite, and follow at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally or Teen Beach Movie**

Chapter 3

Meet the Rodents

After that big musical number, which Trish thought would never end; she could finally catch her thoughts.

How could they have ended up here, in a musical based in the 1960s when they were from the present day? How would they get back? And why was Dez enjoying this so much?!

"This is fantastic!" Dez yelled behind her. "Crazy right?"

"I'd say so." Trish answered back. All of a sudden the surfers jumped off their boards and all of them ran into the shack located nearby, "Senorita Gomez's", the sign read.

Not knowing what else to do, Dez grabbed Trish's hand and ran behind all the surfers to enter the beach shack. Dez could hardly contain his enthusiasm. Here he was in his favorite movie with his girlfriend and he now gets to be a part of said movie. Could his life get any better?

"Oh, that was awesome!" He said. Once he did, however, the surfers turned their heads towards him. Opps must have forgotten they didn't say that kind of lingo in this time period. "I mean… Insane." He said trying to recover, but they still continued to stare at him in confusion. "Um… what up, dawg?" Again another fail, but it was better than nothing.

Elliot, Austin's main boarder, stepped out from the crowd.

"Far out." He said, folding his sunglasses that were on top of his gelled back brown hair. "He thinks we're animals."

_Really, _Trish thought, _can he really be that stupid?_

"No, it's an expression." She explained. "It mean… He's right, it does sound ridiculous." She whispered to Dez. He nodded his head in agreement.

"And where are you cats from?" Elliot asked. Cassidy, the blonde girl in the pink fringe bikini, was now standing next to him, looking at them with a very vagrant stare.

Wait a minute?

"So cats is okay, but dogs is weird." She whispered again. This time period was just way too confusing for her. Dez bent down to whisper back.

"Just follow my lead."

"Is it leading us home?" She whispered back, irritation clear in her voice. If she didn't get home soon, her grandfather and her aunt will surely kill her. All Dez kept telling her is to just follow his lead.

He looked back at the surfer before answering Elliot's question.

"We're from, uh…" What was he supposed to say? They were from the future and they ended up her by surfing and some kind of magic? No, even Dez knew that was too far, so he came up with.

"Far away." "Not far away." He and Trish ended up saying that at the same time. They repeated what they said until Dez cut Trish off.

"Right, not far, but, um…" Now he was strapped for words. He looked back to Trish for a little help. She was a little taken aback by it, but picked up where he left off.

"But, but…far." That was the best she could come up with? "Close…far." Yeah that made it better.

They tried their best, but Elliot didn't seem convinced one bit. He just stood there with an unamused look on his face.

"Hey Nelson," He called out. A young boy, probably 14 or 15 years old, stepped out from the crowd. He had glasses and slightly crocked teeth, but he could definitely pass for a surfer.

"Yeah, Elliot?" He said back, a little too excited.

"Seems to me that we've got some unwanted hodads…"

"Hodads!" Nelson yelled, right in Elliot's ear. It didn't seem to faze him as he continued on.

"That we need to put the kibosh…"

"Kibosh!" Nelson yelled again.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong." Dez said, trying to stop whatever these guys might want to do to him and Trish. What did 'kibosh' mean anyway?

Elliot continued on as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"We don't jelly…"

"Jelly!" Nelson said again. Okay, now this kid was starting to get on Trish's nerves. Did he have some kind of tick or something?

Elliot looked back at him and finally got him to quiet down.

"Roll to outsiders." He finished with no interruptions this time.

It seemed as though Trish and Dez were in for it when the surfers jumped at the sound of revving motorcycle engine. Dez face lite up because he knew what was coming next. He and Trish quickly ran and hid, waiting to see what would unfold.

For Dez, he didn't need to guess or wait; he knew what was going to happen.

"This is Senorita Gomez's," He began to explain, "the restaurant where the surfers and bikers all hang." Trish stuck her head out from a closet that had hanging beads in front of it. She was a little confused by what he just said.

"Bikers?" She questioned. "What bikers?" She didn't have to wait for her answer. Dez pointed in the direction of the doors they had come through as the bikers piled in.

In walked a young man with dark skin, slicked back black hair and dressed from head to toe in black leather. He was wearing a pair of bright red high tops on his feet.

"Each gang wants the other one gone so the others can have it for themselves." Dez explained again as Trish watched.

The boy was soon followed by the girl that Trish remembered from the scene she had seen. The tan skin, really high bump of brown hair with the slicked down bangs, a red flower stuck in it. She was dressed in a black and white checkered romper with bright red tights and black combat boots on her feet. She was also decked out in a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves with a bejeweled belt around her waist. She was primping her hair up as the next biker girl entered, blowing a bubblegum bubble as she swaggered in.

She was dark skinned with black hair that was bumped up too, but not as high as the other girls was. She was wearing a black halter style top with high waisted red and white stripped shorts and necktie. She too had a black leather jacket, gloves and biker boots.

Each person that Trish had seen so far definitely fit the standard social class look of their respective gang.

_And they wonder why I hate this movie._ She thought as she heard the engine rev again. Dez looked back, excitement clear in his face.

"Here comes Dallas, the leader of the motorcycle gang, the Rodents." Trish was highly disgusted by the name.

"The Rodents?!" She answered back. The engine revved and revved until in drove Dallas, the standard biker leader of the 60s.

Dez just continued to stare in awe.

"How cool is that?" He asked. Trish however, was not amused.

"So we landed in the middle of a surf and turf war?" She didn't really need his answer so they just continued to watch the scene unfold.

Dallas parked his bike, took and threw his helmet away as he walked down the stairs of the shack. His biker crew had somehow magically appeared out of nowhere around him as he stood on the floor. He snapped his arms out and moved towards Elliot as his gang followed behind him. He removed his shades and addressed the surfers, his thick Brooklyn like accent pulling through.

"Soifers." He said. "Thought I smelled something fishy." Elliot soon answered with a comeback of his own as his surfers stood behind him.

"Rodents, I knew I shoulda laid some traps."

_That's the best you can come up with? _Trish thought.

"Thought you were exterminated." Cassidy spoke up from beside Elliot, her fringed bikini top flowing as she jerked a little. The biker boy from earlier walked out of his gang to speak up.

"And I thought you Soifers was all washed up." Again, was that really an insult? Dallas pushed him out of the way.

"Yeah, because clearly, youse is drips." Next came the high, high bump biker girl.

"You should make like the ocean and wave good-bye." She said, her own voice was thick with a Brooklyn like accent. "Because Dallas wants this place all to himself."

"Yeah Dallas wants this place all to himself." The other head biker girl repeated after her.

"Yeah, Dallas wants…" Oh wait, that came from Nelson.

_Wrong side there buddy._ Trish thought again.

Dallas had a smug look on his face as he spoke again.

"They does not lie." All Elliot did was laugh in Dallas's face.

"Sorry, but Senorita Gomez's is a perfect hangout." He said. "We want it all to ourselves." He was backed up by his boarding buddies, but that didn't phase Dallas's composure.

"I'm so very sorry, but that might not probably happen." Both gangs got in each other's personal space, looking menacing and vengeful until you hear.

"Excuse me." A voice called out. The voice kept repeating the same thing until he stood in front of Dallas.

Austin looked at Dallas and while Trish was expecting some kind of good comeback, all she got was.

"What?" Dallas looked like he had just been backhanded by a 10 year old kid. He got in Austin's face as he said.

"I'll show you what." He snapped his fingers in the direction behind the surfers as _she _stood next to the jukebox.

There, all decked out in pink, stood Ally, Dallas little sister and biker chick in training. Her chestnut brown hair was the standard high bump with long hair streaming down her back. She wore a pink crop top with matching pink shorts that had a plain white belt around the waist. She wore a pink bandana, fishnet tights and pink high heeled boots. To finish it off she had a pink leather jacket.

She had a pink helmet in her hand that she threw away, somewhere, and Dez and even Trish were kind of in awe of her. She seemed a little too innocent to be in a biker gang, but then again this was a movie and nothing is really making sense.

Ally moved to place a quarter into the jukebox, a subtle beat was playing in the background as she moved, and then swerved her hip until she hit it with said hips. The hit caused the juke box to start and the smile to grow even bigger on Dez's face. He leaned down towards Trish.

"Stand back." Trish looked at him strangly.

"Why?" She asked. He just nodded his head and said.

"You'll see." The beat got louder and snapping was now added to it and Trish could figure out where this is going.

_Oh no, _she thought, _here we go again._

Dallas began snapping his fingers to the beat as his gang followed behind him, imitating his snapping or checking their hair. Let the song begin.

_(DALLAS)_

_You better run, run, run_

_Here we come._

_Revvin' our engines under the sun_

_You're cruisin'…_

_For a bruisin'_

Dallas flexed him pecks outward a little and then continued singing.

_We're keeping it cool, smooth and steady,_

_Slicked- back hair, man things are getting heavy._

_You're cruisin'…_

_For a bruisin'_

_Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather, ready to go_

_Don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way._

Unbeknownst to Trish, Dez had gotten his own idea of how to deal with this. He had seen this number so many times and after so long, he was here and what he doing? Just watching it, but hey if you can't beat them, join them right?

The scene then moved to Ally surrounded by the other biker girls as she began her part in the song.

_(ALLY)_

_Bubble gum, cherry pop, go to the hop_

_Hangin' with my brother because his friends are so hot_

_While they're cruisin'…_

_For some bruisin'_

And in hopped…

_(DEZ)_

_All right_

Trish almost jumped out her hiding spot when she saw what he was doing. Had he lost his mind of something? What was he doing jumping into this stupid number? More importantly, why was jumping into this number?

He did look the part with his dark jean, white shirt, black leather jacket, shades and converse. Trish didn't see any _real _problem with him dancing in another number, right?

_I went to the drive-in, what did I see_

_A hundred little betties all starin' at me_

_I was cruisin'…_

_For some loving_

_I got these two wheels and an open road_

_Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go_

_Come on, don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day._

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_

Dez walked over to the nearby lunch counter as bikers popped up one by one with bottles of soda in their hands.

_One , two, a-one, two, three_

_A who, who, who's ridin' with me?_

_I got a gang full of bruisers all cruisin' with me_

_We're tearing up, we're tearing up_

_We're tearing up the streets_

The song had broke into Dallas playing a guitar solo, surrounded by all his gang members. He was 'tearin' up' and Dez decided to jam right with him until it was just him. The bikers began spinning one after the next as Dez gave the guitar away, smoothed out his bright red hair, walked over to the jukebox and slammed his hands on it. Everyone immediately stopped dancing, breathing hard as they hunched over and Dez took a breath as well, and then he slammed on it again and the song started up again.

_Don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_So don't stop, stop the music_

_We ride fast like a bullet_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_No we're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh, no we're not gonna live any other way_

The final drum beats of the song finished as the bikers fled the dance floor and Dez actually slid on the dance floor. He looked up and saw Trish standing in front of him, a slightly amused look on her face. She had to admit that was some performance and who knew Dez had it in him? He was always the one behind the camera, not in front of him.

"You just couldn't help yourself," She said, giggling a little. "could you?"

He shook his head,

"I've always wanted to be in that number."

However, fun time is over. Now they had to really work on a way to get back home before who knows what happens to them. And frankly, Trish didn't want to know what that might be.

**Reviews are very much welcomed! I wrote this in one night by the way.**

**Thanks and stay ROSSOME!**


	4. Falling For You and What Have We Done!

**WHAT UP!**

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but I wanted to get it just right. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this particular story because who doesn't love this DCOM? I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I do and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally or Teen Beach Movie**

Chapter 4

Falling for You and What Have We Done?!

After that big number, Trish was beyond anxious and was ready to find a way back home as soon as they could. Dez, however didn't seem to get that. Why did he have to join that stupid dance number instead of helping her find a way back home?

She grabbed him by the arm, his rash guard and swim trunks magically returning, and dragged him outside. They needed to sort this out, but Trish's brain was running at a million miles a minute.

"Remember that movie with the robot who drank liquid from an abandoned spaceship, turned into a vampire middle school teacher who taught the entire school to salsa dance, and then went on to win the regional championships?" Trish said in one full breath. Dez raised his eyebrow at her, trying to run all of that through his brain.

"Yeah-"

"That makes more sense than this!" Trish walked down the steps of the shack with Dez on her heels. His face suddenly lit up when a thought came to his head.

"I have an idea." He said. "Hand me my cell." He held out his hand, expecting her to do so, but she just gave him that look. She placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"What year was this movie made?" She asked as she began pacing.

"Uh, around 1960, and…"

"And you're gonna do what with a cell phone that doesn't exist yet?!"

"Call my folks." He said and then it hit him why that sounded so stupid. "Who weren't born yet, right." Trish rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Dez arms, looking him desperately in the eyes.

"Dez, my entire future depends on us getting out here, like, now!" She hoped that he understood what she was trying to say, but her hopes were soon dashed. He shrugged and said.

"Except maybe it would be fun to hang for a bit." And Trish began panicking and pacing again.

Why was he so keen on not wanting to get home? Her grandfather and his parents must be worried sick by now and not only that, her aunt must be ready to kill her, wait, scratch that, her aunt is probably ready to kill her.

"Except no, it wouldn't, because I have to catch a plane in two hours." She said and then added. "Well, two hours and 50 years!"

Seeing how stressed she was getting, Dez knew that he couldn't hold it off anymore. He saw how important this was to Trish and so now his brain began running a million miles a minutes.

"Fine, maybe we need to figure out how we got here in order to know how to leave." He said and then it struck him about how they might be able to get back. "So we came in on that storm, right?" Trish shook her head in agreement. "Maybe that has something to do with it."

"So we have to wait for a storm to get out here?" Trish wanted to admit that it was a good idea, but she had to look at the facts. How long would they have to wait for the next storm to brew?

"Yeah, but we're in luck, because there's a huge storm at the end of the movie." That did help calm her mind.

"Okay. What are we gonna do in the meantime?" Dez was about to answer when the door to the beach shack was thrown open and out walked Cassidy, Nelson, Elliot and Austin. Each one of them was shouting, jumping and then, in Trish's opinion, did something entirely stupid and painful.

The four of them stood together and did some kind of handshake that ended with them conking their heads together. Trish flinched a little as she watched. Elliot was the first of the group to notice them standing there. He smiled and walked down the steps towards them.

"Oh, hey, we're having a shredder shindig tonight here at Senorita Gomez's." He told them. "You should both make the scene."

"Yeah, but-"

"Sounds blastin'!" Dez said before Trish could tell Elliot they weren't interested.

The surfers gave their signature "Cowabunga!" before running off down the beach. Trish was beginning to get really annoyed with Dez. He just didn't seem to get it that they couldn't stay here, who knows what kind of trouble they could get into.

"We're stuck in another dimension, and your idea of a good use of time is to party?!" She yelled. "Well, not me." And she meant it, but the movie had other ideas.

All of a sudden the scene completed changed and it was now night time. There were people dressed as surfers dancing around the entire building, lights were hung up everywhere and when Trish looked down she wasn't happy. Her rash guard and surf trunks had been exchanged for an orange and yellow dress with white flip flops and her hair, which was once wet and frizzy, was now perfectly dry and pulled into two separate ponytails on each shoulder. She did, however, still have her rash guard in her hands, so that was good. Dez's clothes had also changed. His surfing gear was now an orange and white Hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki short with some orange slip converse. His hair was gelled back to resemble Austin's and it kind of suited him.

Now Trish was really annoyed and confused by this whole situation just a little bit more than she was before.

"This was… how am I wearing…" She began to say. "Where did these outfits come from?" She questioned, but Dez had a logical answer for all of this.

"From the magic of movies." He said as he looked over what he and Trish are wearing. "You look nice." And then his eyes caught something else, something he didn't expect to see. "Dude, your board." And Trish was just as surprised as she was staring at her family heirloom. They ran over to the board and began examining it.

"What?" Trish said. "How did it get here?" She was sure the board had remained at home when she washed out, so how was it here?

"Come on, let's go." Dez said as he began walking into the shack. Trish just shook her head and left her rash guard with her surf board.

Inside the shack, surfers and their buddies were all dancing to the band, 'Senorita's Chico's', and enjoying some crazy times together. Austin, Elliot, and Nelson were all sitting at a table watching Cassidy shake her hips. She was actually really good at it too.

"Hey, Cassidy, those hips are so seismic." Elliot said as he danced with Cassidy. Cassidy smiled at him as she continued shaking her hips.

"It ain't moving 'em that's the problem, Elliot." She said. "It's getting 'em to stop."

Trish and Dez walked through the swinging doors of the shack and stared in awe at the 'shindig'.

"So this is a shindig." Trish said as she continued to stare at the dancing teenagers. Dez shook his head and turned to look at her.

"Yep, and your dressed for it." He looked her up and down and then grabbed her hand, ready to hit the dance floor himself. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Dallas, his girlfriend Brooke, her friend Kira and his right hand man, Trent, stepped into the shack. They surveyed the gaggle of surfers with disgust and tried to look intimidating.

"So, boss," Trent asked. "How we gonna get Senorita Gomez's to be only a biker joint?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." He said and Brooke gave him an incredulous look.

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Great, now I gots two things to think about." He said and then popped the collar of his leather vest and then snapped his fingers. "Let's go." And the group proceeded to follow him. "We's not gonna let a bunch of waterlogged wash-outs spoil our very fine evening." He said as he proceeded to steal someone's soda, drink it and then place it back on the table.

"Senorita Gomez's is like a second home to me…" Brooke said in her high nasally voice. "If I had a first one."

"I popped my first wheelie in here." Trent said as they piled into a booth. Brooke had seated herself on the table, Dallas took the inside on the right, Trent was on the outside on the left, and Kira was seated next to Dallas, popping another gum bubble as she did.

"Hey, did you see that surfer dude eyeballin' you?" Dallas said to Brooke.

"Yeah, I saw him." She said, making herself comfortable on the table. "I saw him all right."

They laughed at that when Ally came out of no where with five soda bottles in her hands. She was wearing the same red dress with the white polka dots.

"Sodas for everyone." She said as she placed them on the table.

"Thanks sis." Dallas said as everyone took a bottle for themselves. He looked out into the crowd and then back to his sister. "Those surfers weren't bothering you, were they?" Ally seemed a little surprised by her brother asking such a question. Yeah, she was a biker chick, but that didn't mean she didn't like the surfer dudes and dudettes, if that's even a word.

"No, of course not." She said back and Dallas relaxed back into the booth seat. "They're not so bad."

"All surfers is bad." Brooke said.

"Yeah all surfers is bad." Kira said still continuing to chew her gum.

"Except for the ones that are very bad." Trent said.

"They're even worse." Dallas finished. The group then laughed at this, but when Dallas snapped his fingers, they stopped. He snapped again and they laughed, snapped again and they stopped. Snap, start and then snap, stop. That showed how much of a true biker leader he was, apparently.

Everything got a little awkward after that until Ally squealed and pulled on Kira's arm.

"Ooh, it's almost time. Let's go, let's go." And with that the two were off towards where ever they were going.

The music began to play and Trish realized that it was the music from the scene she had watched at her grandfather's shack. She looked at Dez who just smiled and led her onto the dance floor. Ally was standing on the stage, ready to sing her song as Dez pulled Trish to him and then dipped her. However, she didn't really feel like having a party. When he pulled her back up, Trish pushed away from him, a sad expression on her face.

_(ALLY)_

_The day started ordinary_

"Come on, let's dance." Dez said as Trish looked to be getting agitated.

"No." She said.

_Boys walking by_

"I'm sorry." Trish said as she began to walk away, unaware that she would, once again, become part of the dance number.

_It was the same old story_

_Too fresh or too shy_

Dez decided to try and get her to liven up by dancing with her, but Trish pushed him away again and walked away. Dez hurried after her as they were thrown into another dance number.

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

_(That goes on for miles)_

Dez and Trish were soon surrounded by surfers in a small circle as Dez continued to try and get Trish to lighten up, but she still wasn't having it. Meanwhile, a blonde haired surfer showed up on the scene, just trying to be cool and maybe catch a dance or two.

_Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon_

_Cause he was just too cool for school_

Dez and Trish were soon separated by surfers that wanted a dance and Trish was reliving another nightmare 60s dance number. She was twirled by her partner, while Dez was the one doing the twirling, and then they were thrown into the middle.

_And now I'm fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya_

At that part girls pretended to fall into their partners palms and then were pushed back up. Trish did it and then Dez followed with a little exaggeration with his arms and legs as he did. They were taken by the partners they had started with again.

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm fallin' for ya_

Partner moved in and out, the girls were spun out and then in and this move was repeated many times until the song broke.

_Feels like I tumbled from another world_

_Into your arms and so secure_

_Maybe I'll stumble, but I know for sure_

_Head over heels, I'm gonna be your girl_

At the song break, Trish had finally reached her breaking point. After the final spin, she quickly reached for Dez and brought him to the side. She had to tell him straight up that they couldn't be a part of this stupid movie another minute.

Across the room, however Austin had decided to try and venture out onto the dance floor. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen.

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried." She said to him as she saw his face visibly drop. "I don't have time to wait around for the storm. I'm gonna head back to the beach and try to figure a way out of here." She turned to leave, but Dez grabbed her arm to try and stop her.

"No, Trish, remember?" He pleaded with her. "This is the part of the movie we saw at your grandfather's, where the two leads get together." He hoped that would have convinced to stay, but his hope was short lived. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You enjoy it." She said as she turned away. "I'll let you know if I come up with anything." And with that she started to walk away until she came in contact with something hard.

She began to fall, but was stopped by two muscular arms holding her and when she looked up, she was met by a pair of amber eyes. Austin had caught her as she fell, but instead of letting her go, he just continued to stare at her. All the while, Dez was being a silent onlooker. Something didn't seem right about what he was seeing, other than the fact that some hot movie character was now holding his girlfriend. He had seen this movie enough times and knew this scene like the back of his hand. Austin is supposed to catch Ally and…

_Wait a minute. _Dez thought as it suddenly came to him. _AUSTIN is supposed to CATCH ALLY!_

He turned his head to the stage and realized what was about to happen. Ally began to do her twirl on the small stage and her foot slipped of the edge. Thankfully, Dez reacted quickly.

"Whoa, whoa!" He said as Ally tumbled into his arms. The fall didn't seem to faze her as she continued her song, her eyes connecting with Dez's as she did.

_And no, I'm fallin' for ya_

_Fallin' for ya_

_I know I shouldn't, but I…_

_I just can't stop myself from…_

_Fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now, I'm falling for you_

Dez and Ally continued to stare at each other, while Trish had become a little uncomfortable with Austin's constant staring.

_Does this boy ever blink?_ She thought.

"You saved my life." Ally said in a slightly overdramatic way. Dez just shrugged and gave a chuckle.

"Not really." He said. "The stage is, like, two feet up. The worst you would've done is broken a nail." Dez didn't really know what else to say, I mean, and what do you say to a girl you've only through a TV screen? Oh, and she's about 50 years your senior?

"I guess I literally fell for you, huh?" Ally said. That intrigued Dez a little. Why would she fall for him? "I'm Ally." Dez gave a small smile.

"I know." He said, soon realizing what he had said and quickly added. "I mean… yeah, you are. I mean… I've dreamed about this since I was, like, in fifth grade." Okay not the smartest thing to say, but it was the best he could come up with. Ally was a little taken aback by what he had said, but chose to ignore it.

"Who are you?" She asked her savior.

"Dez, your knight is shining board shorts." Okay, that's a very cheesy line.

"That's a really long last name." Ally said back and the two just continued to stare at each other.

"Nice of you to drop in." Austin said, still staring and holding Trish.

"Um, sorry." She replied back. "I didn't see you."

"Now that you do," He said. "Do you like what you see?" And he broke into a smile that gave off a twinkle.

_How cliché can this movie get? _Trish though.

"Sure." She said as she pushed against his chest to lift herself back up. "It's really nice to meet you. Excuse me for just one second." And with that she took off back to Dez, who was still having a staring contest with Ally. "Dez, can I have a moment? A really quick, important moment."

"Excuse me, Ally." He said back to a slightly saddened Ally.

"Okay." She replied back as Trish began pulling Dez away. "It was really nice falling into you. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Trish pulled Dez into a far corner, preferably away from Austin and Ally, until they were finally alone.

"The mannequin with six rows of teeth of just asked me out." She told him, but Dez seemed too distracted to focus on her.

"Trish, something's not right." He said as Trish rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"We could write a list of things that aren't right, starting with the fact that there are enough things to write a list." Dez realized she didn't get what he was talking about, so he decided to show her. He turned towards the dance floor and let her view the empty void.

"Look around." He said. Trish could see that nothing was happening. "Nothing's happening. It's almost… it's almost dull."

"Okay. And?" Trish said, still not getting what he was taking about.

"Okay, so when Ally sings that song about finding the perfect boy and being happy…" He started explaining until Trish interrupted his thoughts.

"See that's exactly my point. Why does she need a boy to be happy?"

"Because it's 1962." He said trying to shut her up so he could think. "The thing is, after she sings that song, it's Austin who's supposed to catch her as he's walking by." Trish was slowly starting to get the angle he was going for, but not quite yet.

"Okay, what happens right after he catches her?"

"They fall instantly in love, but are pulled apart, and a full-on dance war breaks out." He said. Trish surveyed the area, finally grasping what Dez was talking about.

Everyone was just standing around, awkwardly she might add, and not really knowing what to do. Almost like…

"It's almost like nobody knows exactly what to do next." Finally, it hit her just how horribly wrong they had set the movie. They had just made a blunder that they didn't know how or when they would be able to fix it, if they could fix it.

**Leave your reviews, favorites and follows for me!**

**Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	5. Les Starr and Dr Fusion

**WHAT UP!**

**So, things got a little messed up last time. Now we see how Trish and Dez handle now being a part of the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally or Teen Beach Movie**

Chapter 5

Les Starr and Dr. Fusion

After the fiasco with Austin and Ally and finding out what they had done, Dez and Trish relocated to the shack porch to try figure all this out. Trish was standing up, nervously pacing, while Dez had taken to sitting in a chair.

"Ally and Austin were supposed to fall into each other's arms, find love, and then are pulled apart by a turf war." Trish said, trying to piece what she already knew together. Dez shook his head in agreement. "That's how the movie's written?"

"But instead, they fell into our arms, and now, they're into us." Dez said.

"And there's no turf war."

"Right." Then the full frontal force of what they had done hit both Dez and Trish.

"So we changed the movie." Trish said. Dez eyes widened when he heard her actually say it.

"We changed the movie."

"We changed the movie!" Trish yelled. "Do you think it will affect anything?"

"It affected who they fell for." Dez pointed out. "Who knows what else it could affect." Trish heaved a sigh as she got down on her knees and at Dez's eye level.

"Okay, okay… Dez, you said that there's a storm at the end of the movie that we can ride out of here on." Dez gave her a look at what she said. Hadn't he already told her this and then she completely disregarded it like two seconds later?

"Yeah," He said. "Three days after they meet." Trish shook her head and then started to get up, pulling Dez with her as she did. She cleared her throat before talking again.

"I'm gonna ask you something, even though I know and, I know you know, I don't wanna know." She said and Dez gave her a confused look when she did. "Is there anything that happens in the next three days that could, somehow affect that storm?"

Dez thought about what Trish had said, running through what he knew about the plot line. He thought and thought until he came upon the answer. His eyes widened as he grabbed Trish's hand and ran off the porch to the beach. Trish gave another annoyed sigh as he did.

"See!" She said. "Didn't wanna know!"

Trish and Dez ran down the beach to wherever they were going. It was mostly Dez leading the way as he knew this movie much better than she ever would. Dez knew exactly where they needed to go otherwise they were never gonna get out of here. If he followed the plot line correctly, he knew exactly what needed to happen.

"If you're looking for this to make sense," Trish yelled next to him as they ran. "You're on the wrong beach."

"I'm looking to see if Les Starr is building his diabolical weather machine!" Trish gave another sigh as they ran through a group of conga lining teenagers around a bonfire.

"How often do you hear that sentence?" She said, but Dez didn't seem affected by what she said.

"Remember, I told you about the maniacal real estate developer?"

"Or that one." Trish interrupted, but Dez kept on talking.

"Les Starr knows that this beachfront property will be gold someday." Dez starts to explain, his breathing becoming labored as he did. "So he tells Senorita Gomez to sell it to him so he can build an overpriced resort. She says no."

"Oh course she does, or there'd be no movie" Trish said, her breathing also becoming labored. She couldn't remember a time when she ran this much, except for gym class at school.

"It gets better."

"I can't wait."

However, they both would have to wait. Running the whole way to wherever really took it out of them and their chests began to hurt from it. Both decided it would be best to take a breather before going any further.

"Let's just stop right here." Dez said as they both bent over trying to catch their breaths. When they stopped they saw it.

A hauntingly spooky lighthouse that had the dark background, lightning strikes and creepy music to accompany it, stood tall and looming over them. Dez was actually the first to recognize it, having seen this movie enough times to spot it. He gave a gasp, as well as taking a breath in, as he stared up at something he had only seen in his television set.

"No way." He said, as he and Trish leaned up and stared at it. "It's the Starr hideout. Let's go, come one." And with that he took off, leaving Trish behind as he did. She had not yet recovered from running so much, but she wanted to get home and the only way to do that was getting the storm and the story back on track.

Reluctantly, she followed Dez to the creepy yet standard lighthouse hideout. Dez got to the hideout first and then Trish, who was struggling to put her shoes back on.

"This is it." Dez said as he got to the large, bolted shut door of the lighthouse.

"How do we get in?" Trish said as she tried to find any sort of opening in the door. Dez didn't even have to think twice about where the hidden key was stashed. He bent down towards the 'Not Welcomed' doormat and pulled the flap up. There underneath the mat was the large silver key.

"Boom." Dez said as he held up the key. He thought that might of impressed Trish a little, but she only rolled her eyes.

_Of course the key would be hidden there._ She thought. _It's so obvious of a hiding spot._

Dez opened the door and the two walked into the passageway of the lighthouse. The place looked as though it had been abandoned for years as they walked through junk and falling cords.

"You know," A voice with a very fake British accent rang through the lighthouse. "I've dreamed of a scheme like this ever since I was a mere lad, conning my school fellows out of their lunch money."

"Lunch?" Another voice said. "What about takeout?" Dez and Trish got to an opening and looked at what they saw.

"That's him." Dez said as he pointed out Les Starr. He was a dark skinned fellow with glasses and stuffy clothes, like you would see on a rich playboy, drinking from a floral china tea cup. "He's all British and proper, but he's from Florida." Trish rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of this entire movie. She then caught sight of a portly, bald headed man with a white doctor's coat, goggles and a giant wrench standing over some kind of machine.

"Who's that with him?" She asked Dez, pointing out the man in question. "What are they building?"

"Desperate to get Senorita Gomez's," Dez began to explain. "Les Starr hires a mad scientist, Dr. Fusion, to carry out his diabolical idea." They moved from their spot to try and get a better view of the machine in question. It began to make a weird noise and give off electrical sparks, like something big was going to happen.

"What is that?" Trish asked.

"Les Starr's diabolical weather alternating machine." Dez said, a little too excited and awe inspired for Trish.

Les Starr was standing by the machine as it came to a stop and Dr. Fusion was… well, reading the manual. Starr turned around after the machine's test run.

"Yes,yes,yes." He said as he caught sight of Fusion reading the manual. "Manual… this thing's almost built. Shouldn't you be off book?" Fusion, realizing he'd been caught, gave a nervous laugh as he threw the manual away. "This machine will so drastically change the weather patterns, it will literally still the oceans so there's no longer surf." As Starr kept explaining, dramatic music began to build as he did. "It'll cause humidity so dense, it'll rust every piece off of those shiny chrome machines. The surfers will leave to find a new spot to surf, the bikers won't come near this area ever again, and I shall triumph." The dramatic music flared up as he said the final words of his long speech. "Triumph, I say!

"You will have the last laugh." Fusion said.

"Yes, I've always been rather wary of the last laugh." Starr said. "What if it was only moderately funny?" He then gave a breathy laugh followed by Fusion giving one of his own. Starr stepped up the laugh as Fusion did until Starr really did get the last laugh.

Dez was still staring at them both while Trish was not amused by it all. She shook her head as she looked back at Dez.

"And this thing never won an Oscar." She said and then turned to leave the lighthouse, stretching as she did. Dez caught wind of this and began to follow her out.

"Trish." He said as he followed her out. "Wait, wait in the movie, Austin and Ally discover Starr's plan." He explained as they dodged hanging cords and trinkets on the ground. "They unite the surfers and bikers, and destroy the machine, which ends in an explosion. That's what creates the storm." Trish had stopped walking to hear Dez out and began to piece the two thoughts together.

"So if Ally and Austin don't get back together, which would put the movie back on track the way it's supposed to play out…"

"The chain of events that create that storm won't happen." Dez said, finishing Trish's own train of thought.

"And we'll be stuck here and never get home." Trish said. She felt completely drained at this point.

How are they gonna get two people to fall in love, get the movie back on track all in time to have this storm? And what if they never get the two leads to fall in love and they'll be stuck in this stupid movie world forever? She already hated the concept enough as it was, so she would definitely go crazy if she spent the rest of her life here. Even though she would be able to stay with Dez, she made that promise to her mother and aunt and she never went back on her promises. Well, most of the time she never went back on her promises.

Trish heaved another sigh as she moved to leave the lighthouse, but was stopped by Dez placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked him in the eyes as he stared back at her.

"We'll figure it out." He said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. He knew how much it meant to Trish for them to get back and, as much as he hated to admit it, he understood.

Yes, staying here would mean that she would never leave him for some preppy, private school, but he knew about her promise to her mother, aunt and herself. He would never be able to look himself in the mirror if he made her give up on that just for him and he also wanted to be supportive.

With that settled they both headed back for the shack and hopefully, a chance to get this movie back on track.

**Review, favorite and follow if you want the next chapter!**

**Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	6. Meant to Be Sort of

**WHAT UP!**

**So, last time Trish and Dez discovered Les Starr's evil plan and they have to figure a way to get the movie back on track. I know I wasn't creative with the evil scientist, but I couldn't think of anything better than that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally or Teen Beach Movie**

Chapter 6

Meant to Be… Sort Of

Dallas and his gang were standing around a fire as they tried to warm up from the cold night. Brooke was standing next to him, rubbing her bare arms for some kind of warmth.

"Dallas," She whined. "It's cold. Give me your jacket." Now, Dallas did not have a jacket, only his black leather vest, so he hit his pal, Trent, on the chest as a way of telling him to fork over his jacket to Brooke. Trent did so and Brooke happily took it. Ally was standing by her brother when she turned around and saw her knight in shining board shorts walking to the shack.

She gave a girlish squeal when she saw and ran to him.

"Oh," She said. "Thanks again, Dez, for catching me. You know, these are…" She wanted to continue her flirtation, but stopped when she saw the curly haired girl move behind her. She locked her eyes on her and knew that the girl didn't like how close she was to Dez. It then hit Ally that these two might be more than just acquaintances. "Oh bunkers. Are you two together? I would never take another girl's boy. I mean that would be stealing, and probably very hard to return." Trish could feel the on comings of a rambling, so she had to put her two cents in, in order to stop it.

"Uh, no, we're not together." Trish said and Dez's face dropped into a frown. "I mean we're together, but we're not… together." Okay, that sounded a lot better in her head than it did actually coming out of her mouth.

Dez raised his eyebrows at Trish. He still didn't understand why Trish would still be on that whole thing. Why couldn't they be together, even if it's just for the movie?

"Ally," He said, gesturing between the two girls. "This is Patricia." Trish didn't like the sound of his voice when he said that. He only used her real name when he was either mad at her or when he was upset with her.

"So," Ally said, trying to diffuse the tension she felt. "You wouldn't mind if Dez took me for a walk on the beach?" Trish wanted to tell her no, but instead, she said…

"Please." She said as she gestured towards the beach. "Beaches are meant to be walked on. That's why they're called… beaches." Again, sounded better in her head that actually coming out of her mouth.

Ally looked between the two teenagers as contemplated what they had said. They were certainly two very odd people, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing to her. Who ever said normal was okay was crazy in her book.

"You guys are strange." She said as she broke into a small smile. "I like it. Um, meet me by the water, Dez." She said as she began walking away, but stopped to talk to Trish for just a moment. "Oh, it is very nice to meet you." And then she happily skipped down the sandy beach.

"I don't get it." Dez said as he walked in front of Trish. "Okay, first you break up with me, then you throw me in the arms of someone else?"

"She's crushing on you." Trish tried to explain to him. She didn't want to do it, but it was all a part of the plan she had in her head that she was developing.

"I like you." Dez said, hoping to get that across to her. "And until you go off to that school, I'm not gonna like anyone but you." Trish looked into his eyes, knowing that what he was saying was all true. She liked him too, but she had to focus on getting home. "The way I like you…"

"You're not seeing what's right in front of you." Trish said as she made him look over to the lifeguard stand. Ally was leaning against and Dez still didn't get what Trish was trying to say.

"You're right in front of me!" He said, almost pleading with her to see his reasoning. However, Trish had a goal and she wasn't going to let her feelings interfere with that goal.

"I can explain it to you, Dez, but I can't understand it for you." Trish said as she moved Dez aside to show him her plan.

Dez looked and saw Austin leaning against a car with an acoustic guitar under his arm. He then looked back to Ally and then to Austin and then to Ally again and finally he began to piece the plan together. Well, hopefully he was beginning too.

"So the way to get her to like him," He started to explain, pointing between the two as he did. "Is for me to deflect her affections off of me and on to him." Trish nodded her head when he finally pieced it together.

"I really hope so." She said, not entirely confident in her plan, but confident enough to try it. "I'm gonna do the same with Austin." Dez didn't really like the idea of Trish with another guy, but if it got him home, he would gladly let it happen.

"All right." He said as he stretched a little to prepare himself to hopefully break Ally's heart. "I'll be back as soon as I can get that smokin' girl to hate me." And then he left Trish to go to Ally while Trish went off to join Austin.

Austin was tuning his guitar, completely absorbed in it as Trish went up to him.

"Hi." She said as he looked up from his guitar. He gave a small smile, thankfully, Trish thought, without that weird shine to it.

"Hi." He said back.

"Um," Trish started as she gestured to the car. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." He said. "I'd wanna join me, too." Trish gave a small laugh, but inside, she couldn't believe how full of himself this guy could be. "So, hey, I've never seen a chick quite like you." Trish gave an awkward look as she heard his 'complement.'

"Chick?" She said. "Really? Hold on while I lay some eggs." She hoped he might take it as a joke, but no such luck there.

"Okay." She gave him a look.

"No, that was, um… never mind. Thank you for the compliment." Boy, talk about an awkward situation. Hopefully Dez was doing a little better than her.

Dez and Ally were walking along, Dez trying to make small talk along the way.

"So, Ally," He started. "How come the bikers and the surfers don't get along with the surfers?"

"Well, it's always been like that." She said, stating the obvious. "We're not supposed to have a lot in common. Plus, we both want Senorita Gomez's."

"Some of them are pretty cool." Dez began to put the plan in motion. "Like, um, that guy Austin." But, Ally had other plans. She turned her body to face him as she stared deep into his eyes.

"It was very courageous of you to charge the stage like that, and save my life." Dez looked down to see that she had gripped his hands in hers as she continued to stare at him. He felt as through his childhood dream was really coming true.

If he was being honest, ever since he had first seen 'Wet Side Story,' he had always imagined himself as the character, Austin. The rockin surfer dude who got all the girls, especially Ally. He had a small crush on her and to actually be here with her acting all lovey dovey with him, he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it.

"Courageous?" He said. "No, no, no." He felt himself being drawn deeper into Ally's eyes the more he stared at them. "Maybe, I mean, I'm sure anyone would've done the same, even a surfer." He felt his train of thought move more and more from its tracks as Ally leaned in a little closer.

"You're my hero." She said to him and Dez felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat. He knew he was supposed to do something, but he couldn't remember what it was. He felt himself moving closer to Ally as she did the same.

"Hero? I mean…" He felt his face move down more and was only a few inches from hers when he remembered what he was there for. He had to get Ally affections back onto Austin to get the movie back on track, so this was not a time to kiss your childhood crush.

"Listen, Ally," He said as he pulled back, a shocked expression plastering itself on her face. "It's amazing spending time with you, but it's not…" He didn't really know how to break this to her in a gentle manner, but with her face turning back to a smile, it only made it harder. "I'm not what you think." He knew that wasn't the best way to put it, but what else could he say to her? Ally, however didn't seem that fazed by it as she kept smiling at him.

Meanwhile, Trish was still trying to find some way to get Austin to fall in love with Ally. She just couldn't find a logical way to do it. She caught sight of the guitar and knew that she might have to go with where ever this took her.

"So, you play guitar?" She asked. Austin looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know." He said back, stating the obvious, well to him at least.

"No, I mean… Are you good?" He shook his head.

"I feel a little tired, but…"

"At playing guitar." She said, correcting him in what she meant when she asked that.

"Well, sure, when something inspires me." He said as he stared directly at her. "'If music be the food of love, play on.'" For once, he said something that didn't sound completely stupid and Trish kind of liked it. Maybe there was hope for him.

"Was that Shakespeare?" She asked, hoping he'd say it was.

"Huh?" He said, feeling a little caught off guard. "No, that was me. Sometimes, I talk low for effect. Trish expected this so she gave a shake of her head as if she were somehow agreeing with him.

"Oh, well, it works." He gave her a slight smile and laugh as if she had said something funny.

"Thanks. I can do… High…" And for more effect he actually did sing in a high note which sort of ruptured her ear drums. "Also, but chicks really dig low better."

"Yeah." Trish said in an effort to move things along. She knew something was about to happen and she knew what that something was too.

"You know, I dig you Trish." Austin said in his low voice. "You're different than other girls around here." Again stating the obvious, but Trish couldn't let him know that.

"Actually, no." She said. "I'm not different. I'm totally the same."

"The same as what?" Austin asked. That caused Trish to think very quickly on her feet as she tried to think of an answer.

"As everyone that isn't different." At this point she didn't care if what she said made sense as long as it got the story moving along. There was a long awkward silence as she waited for some sort of sign to appear.

"You mind if I write a song for you?" Austin suddenly asked her. She gave him a look. Why would he want to write a song about her and more importantly, how could he write a song about her? They had only just met, but then Trish remembered that it was a movie and anything seemed to be possible.

"Uh, yes." She said. "What word rhymes with Trish? Nothing really so it would be a very short and boring song." However, that didn't seem to change the way Austin was looking at her. She gave a disgruntled sigh as she realized that she had no other choice but to tell him the truth. "Really, Austin, you only like me because you think that running into you was destiny, but… not our destiny, your destiny, with someone that you're meant to be with that isn't me." Great now she was rambling just like Ally was. She hoped against hope that he might understand, but when she heard and saw him run against the cords of his guitar, she knew what was next. "Oh, good, a song anyway." Let another big dance number begin.

_(AUSTIN)_

_I believe we all have a soul mate_

_The chance for a perfect duet_

_I believe in hopeless devotion_

_I just haven't found her yet_

_But in my mind, I see_

_The chick who is meant for me_

Before she knew Austin threw his guitar away, the tune picked up and she was suddenly face to face with him. Little did she know that another couple was not far behind them.

_She'll be someone who is lovely _

_Someone wonderful and true_

Austin grabbed Trish's hand and lead her away as Ally and Dez ventured onto the scene, hand in hand.

_(ALLY)_

_The kind of boy who makes you smile_

_Even when you're feeling blue_

Ally then twirled herself into Dez's arms as Austin and Trish did the same behind them. Ally and Austin's vocals joined each other in the next verse as they did.

_(AUSTIN &amp; ALLY)_

_And I know, I know she's out there_

_Most definitely _

_(AUSTIN)_

_Oh yeah_

Ally left Dez's arms as she did another twirl into the trees, Dez following her as did, and Austin and Trish had moved to where they had once stood. You could tell by the look on Trish's face that she was not enjoying any of this. Dez, however was once again a different story.

_(AUSTIN &amp; ALLY)_

_Not a phony or a fake_

_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_

_My meant to be_

_When it's meant to be, you go kind of crazy_

_Meant to be, you forget your name_

_But it's meant to be, it's destiny calling_

_And nothing ever will be the same_

_Oh yeah_

When the met again, Trish gave Dez another look while Dez just gave another innocent shrug. Before she could tell him, Austin and Ally had grabbed them and brought them to a new spot. At this point Trish could only see one way her plan would work and she wasn't gonna fight anyone on it. If you can't beat them, join them. They were now moving towards a covertable as Trish and Dez joined in the song.

_(TRISH)_

_You meet a girl's who's into music_

_To ride up high on Cupid's wings_

_(DEZ)_

_Find that boy with perfect hair_

_Hello Hollywood ending with strings_

Trish and Austin were standing on the front seat of the car while Dez and Ally were leaning against the doors. Hopefully they could get the two to meet if they kept up with the song.

_(TRISH &amp; DEZ)_

_Oh, I know, I know she's out there_

_Can't you see_

_(DEZ)_

_Oh yeah_

_(TRISH &amp; DEZ)_

_Maybe you've already met the one you'll never forget _

_Your meant to be_

Trish and Dez then moved them both back to the first area and put the rest of their plan into motion. This had to work, it just had too!

_(TRISH &amp; DEZ)_

_When it's meant to be_

_(DEZ)_

_The stars seem to glisten_

_(TRISH &amp; DEZ)_

_When it's meant to be_

_(TRISH)_

_That's destiny calling_

_(TRISH &amp; DEZ)_

_And if you listen, you'll find your heart _

Trish and Dez maneuvered the two leads into position, both facing a towel in between them as they continued with the song.

_(TRISH &amp; ALLY)_

_Four eyes meet, and the meet is sweet_

_Could it lead something more?_

_(DEZ &amp; AUSTIN)_

_What's the deal when the way you feel_

_(ALL)_

_Is something you've never felt before?_

And away the towel in between was torn and the two leads fell madly in love with each and all was right!

Not so much.

_(ALLY)_

_Oh!_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Gee_

_(DEZ)_

_Um…_

_(TRISH) _

_Plan B?_

And the once singing group of four soon became a singing and dancing group of surfers. They had formed two circles around each of the couples as they sang and danced to the song. Ally and Dez were thoroughly enjoying and, if she was being honest, so was Trish. She kind of liked it when Austin would pick her up and spin her around or when they would jump together, but she soon realized how bad it was for her to do it. If she became too engrossed in it, who knows what else could happen? She wanted to stop it, but the movie had other ideas.

_(ALL)_

_When it's meant to be_

_You go kind of crazy_

_Meant to be, you forget your own name_

_When it's meant to be, that's destiny calling_

_And nothing ever will be the same_

And then the group broke off into seats of two, one boy and one girl, as the song ended and Trish and Dez could recollect their thoughts on where to go from her.

"Thinkin' that didn't go as well as we hoped." Dez said as he tried to catch his breath. How people in this movie didn't just collapse from exhaustion was beyond him. A thought then popped into Trish's head as she remembered their situation.

"Oh no," She said. "It's your favorite movie. Who do we do?"

"Uh, in the movie…" Dez started as he tried to remember what happens next. "The next thing to happen is… the biker girls have a pajama party, and the surfer guys all hang out at Senorita Gomez's." And that's when it struck him on how they could get the movie back on track. "Maybe we need to get ourselves invited." Trish grasped what he meant and agreed that it might work much better than what she had planned. "All right, so I'll go this way and you go that way. Cool?"

"Yeah." Trish said and they both went off in their respective directions.

"My bad." Dez said as they went the opposite directions, realizing that he had it wrong. "it's my favorite move, I should know."

**Remember to review, favorite and follow for the next chapter. This and the next one are probably my favorites only because I love the songs.**

**Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	7. BoysGirls Like GirlsBoys Like Me!

**WHAT UP!**

**So, here's the next chapter! I also want to let you guys know that I will be leaving for Houston on the 31st, so I'm hoping to get **_My Sister's Secret _**updated before then. If it doesn't work, I will probably update the day after I get back, which is the 5th of August. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin &amp; Ally or Teen Beach Movie**

Chapter 7

Boys/Girls Like Girls/Boys Like Me!

After finally formulating a plan, Trish and Dez set off for the shack again. They had to get themselves invited to those parties or they might never get back home. When they got there, Trish immediately saw Ally skipping across the front of the shack. It was now or never!

"Ally!" Trish said as she grabbed Ally's hands. "You know what I have never done?"

"Eaten a rock," Ally said, beginning to ramble. "Kissed a squirrel?"

"All exciting things, but no." Trish said back, wondering where Ally had come up with those ideas. "I've never had a pajama party." Ally face lit up when Trish had said that, what kind of girl hasn't been to a pajama party before?

"We do them all the time." Ally said. "We're having one tonight."

"You don't say." Trish said, exaggerating to act like she didn't already know that.

"Sure, I do. I just did." Ally said back in a slightly serious voice.

Dez, meanwhile, was standing back, watching Trish and Ally interact with each other. Even though she hated the movie and the time period, Trish had really picked up the lingo and characteristics really well. Whether she liked it or not, the movie was definitely starting to rub off on her. Dez, however was brought out his thoughts as he caught sight of Austin running down the beach towards him.

"Austin," Dez said, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "What are you guys doing later?"

"Hangin' at Senorita Gomez's, wanna come?" Austin said back in his chipper voice.

"Sure." Dez said.

"Cool." Austin said and then took off back down the beach and just like that he got himself an invite. He walked over to the two girls and decided to help Trish in trying to get her invite.

"Girls tend to over complicate things." He said, coolly sliding into the conversation. "Hey, Ally, you should totally invite Trish to your sleepover." And Ally didn't have to be told twice.

"Oh, great idea." She said. "How about it, Trish?"

"I wouldn't miss it." And with a squeal, a giggle and a little hop, Ally took off in the other direction down the beach, well almost. Austin came back and gave a jump and a laugh while Ally did a little twirl and another squeal of joy. Trish rolled her eyes at this as she wasn't really looking forward to this party, but knew that going to it was her only way of possibly getting home. She had to convince Ally to fall in love with Austin or the movie would never get back on track and they had to do it soon.

When Trish had rolled her eyes, she had also caught sight of her rash guard, well, almost caught sight of it. The rash guard had completely vanished from the railing that Trish had hung it on!

"Dez." Trish said as she stared at an equally shocked Dez.

"WHOA!" He said, his mouth hanging open in shock. "You saw that, right?" He said, pointing in the direction of where the rash guard was.

"If you did." Trish said, sounding scared and shocked at what she had just saw. The pair took off towards the surfboard and Trish set off trying to find her rash guard, but didn't have any luck. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, rash guards didn't exist then, right?" Dez said. "So it doesn't belong here, and it disappeared." Trish put two and two together and the full force of what he had said hit her head on.

"Wait, WE don't belong here either," She said. "So what's gonna happen to us?" Dez didn't really know how to answer her because he still had no clue what to do. They had to get Ally and Austin to fall in love, but that was easier said than done. The only thing they could do was follow the plan they had come up with and hope for the best. His thoughts were interrupted when loud music began to play and he knew what song was next, Trish however,

"No!" She yelled. "No music. Dez, we have to get out of here. I have to get on a plane." But, Dez just stood there with an equally shocked face.

"It's not me." That was all he could say, not really knowing what else to say. The music started again and Trish gave off an annoyed groan when it did. The last thing she needed right now was a song.

"No, no, this is not a song!" And with a disgruntled sigh and the song continuing, she took off down the beach, Dez soon following her.

After a while, Trish soon found herself in Ally's bedroom with the other biker girls. Kira and Brooke were at the vanity with Kira teasing Brooke's hair, which looked like it had exploded. They were wearing these very 60s nightgown that had bloomer bottoms and cute little slippers, something Trish never thought she would like. Hers was a light green color while Ally's was a bright pink, Kira was a soft pink and Brooke was a bright red.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked as Kira ran a teasing comb through her hair.

"I'm trying something new." She asked back as chewed her gum.

"No." Brooke whined.

"Come on," Kira asked. "One time."

"Just keep teasin', Kira." Brooke said.

"Jiminy jeeps, Brooke," Kira said as she moved around Brooke's head. "How high do you want me to go?"

"Until your ears pop." Brooke said as she gave a squeaky giggle. Trish found the banter between them to be really cute and something she had never seen or felt before. She didn't really have a lot of girlfriends back home, but she always just put it off to not really wanting them or preferring to keep to herself.

"Okay," Kira said as she began teasing the back. "But you better steer clear of ceiling fans."

"And this time make it even." Brooke said back. "Last time, I kept tippin' over." Suddenly Ally appeared in the reflection of the mirror, holding up a dress that was bright blue with white polka dots and sash.

"What do you think?" She asked the group of girls. Kira turned around just as she was blowing a bubble and then it popped when she gasped at the dress. The other girls, minus Trish, seemed to agree that the dress was beautiful. "Should I wear this to go see Dez?" If Trish wasn't interested before, she sure was now. "He loves to surf, and the water's blue, and this dress is blue…so next time he goes surfing, he'll see the blue water, and think of me." The other girls gave a collective sigh as they listened to their love struck friend. This however, did not sit well with Trish.

It wasn't just because it involved Dez, that was only part of it, it was the fact that a boy's opinion matter so much to them. Why did everything revolve around boys in this era?

"Why should a boy influence what you choose to wear?" Trish said as the other girls stared at her in shock. "Or anything you do?"

"Simple." Brooke said, ready to prove her wrong. "A girl will look at your dress, a boy will look at how you look in your dress." The biker girls shook their heads I agreement.

"What's the matter with lettin' a boy be in control of things?" Kira said.

"It's your life." Trish said back. "You can decide what to do." Trish hoped she was making some sense to these girls, but it didn't go the way she had hoped.

"I decide to let boys decide." Brooke said as she turned back to face the vanity mirror.

"To ask us out." Kira said after Brooke, almost finishing her sentence.

"Why don't you just ask them out?" Trish said, not really thinking at all. All the girls gave a collective gasp of shock at what had come out of her mouth.

"Has the spark come off your plugs?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, we don't ask anyone out." Kira said.

"We can do anything a guy can do." Trish said. Ally and Kira both looked at each other, before Ally spoke up.

"I don't know where you're from," She started. "But around here, you have to ask a boy out without asking him." What? "You know, like with your eyes." Ally pulled the dress she holding up over the lower half of her face as she batted her eyelashes at Trish. This was all new to Trish, but she certainly wasn't going to give it a try. Why should she have to wait for a guy to ask her out when she could just do it herself, especially when she knows that the guy likes her?

Meanwhile, back at Senorita Gomez's, Dez and the surfer dudes were all hanging out, just like they said. Austin was playing pool while Elliot was doing something with a slingshot. Dez walked over to Elliot to see what he was doing as Elliot pulled the slingshot back.

"What's up?" Dez asked.

"It's wigged out." Elliot said as he let the slingshot go. "I keep missing." He pulled the slingshot back again.

"What are you trying to do?" Dez asked as he tried to catch sight of what he was aiming at.

"It's a game I play." Elliot said as he shot, but still managed to miss. "Where I shoot stuff, and try to hit that angry bird." Dez then caught on to what he had said and it reminded him of the game back home on his phone.

"Wait a minute," He began to say. "Angry…" But he decided to let it go, knowing they wouldn't understand what he was talking about. He walked away from Elliot and back to the main floor, where Austin was busy setting up a shot on the pool table. "So all you guys do around here is hang, eat and surf?"

"Is there any other way?" Austin said as he took a shot. Dez took a seat on the stage area and gave a relaxed sigh.

"Sounds perfect." And for him, it truly was. This was the life he had wanted since he was kid and he only hoped he could stay here for just a little longer, but he knew Trish would most likely kill him. As Austin moved around the pool table, Dez saw a perfect chance to bring up Ally. "Sure are some boo-ha beauties around here, like that girl Ally."

"The rodent?" Elliot piped in from the back. "We don't date no rats."

"You wouldn't take out a girl just because she's a biker?" Dez said.

"The tide wouldn't take out a girl just because she's a biker." Elliot said back, though it didn't really make any sense.

"Don't listen to those guys." Austin said as he took another shot. "Doesn't matter if a girl's a surfer or a biker, or a bookworm."

"What do you like?" Dez asked Austin as he moved around the table.

"Well," Austin said as he took a seat on the pool table edge. "A girl's gotta have something special, ya know?" Dez took a seat next to him as he readied himself for what was next. He knew this movie back and forth and knew that a song was right around the corner. In fact…

_(SURFER DUDES)_

_When you meet_

_A girl you like_

_You should take my advice_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Girls like boys_

_Like me_

The same thing had happened to Trish. She saw the girls begin to flounce around and become bubbly as they danced to the music.

_Here we go again. _Trish thought as she prepared herself for what was next.

_(SURFER DUDES)_

_Ooh-ooh ooh ooh_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control_

_(DEZ)_

_Let her breathe, chill out, and go with the flow_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Make all the plans_

_(DEZ)_

_Don't be impolite_

_(AUSTIN &amp; DEZ)_

_I know what girls, know what girls_

_Yeah, I know what girls like_

The biker girls had surrounded Ally, like backup dancers, with Trish standing behind her on her bed as their part began. Trish couldn't wait to put her two cents in for once.

_(ALLY)_

_A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away_

_(TRISH)_

_Take a chance, why not ask him on a date_

_Pick up the check_

_(ALL BIKER GIRLS)_

_NO!_

_(ALLY)_

_Bake him a pie_

_I know what boys, know what boys_

_Yeah, I know what boys like._

_(DEZ)_

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean_

_(GIRLS)_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_(BOYS)_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me_

_(GIRLS)_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_(ELLIOT)_

_Like me!_

_(BROOKE)_

_Like me!_

_(NELSON)_

_Like me!_

_(KIRA)_

_Like me!_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Like me!_

_(ALLY)_

_Like me!_

The girls moved themselves over to the vanity as they had magically changed from their pajamas to fancy dresses and began primping themselves. Trish was the only one still in her pajamas and her hair was put up in curling rolls, but hey, who was she to judge right now? On with the song!

_(ELLIOT)_

_Hang with the guys_

_(NELSON)_

_Don't let her know how much you care_

_(DEZ)_

_Look in her eyes _

_And tell her even if you're scared_

_(AUSTIN)_

_You got it wrong_

_(DEZ)_

_No, I've got it right_

_I know what girls, know what girls_

_Yeah, I know what girls like_

Now they had gone towards Trish and Dez's clothes, with each of the sides telling them what to wear based off what they think the other wants. However, Trish wasn't so fond of the idea of dressing to please a boy.

_(BROOKE)_

_Stretch pants_

_(KIRA)_

_Cute sweater and sweet perfume_

_(TRISH)_

_Don't dress for him_

_It's better when you dress for you_

_I keep it lose_

_(ALLY)_

_My outfit is tight_

_(ALLY &amp; TRISH)_

_I know what boys, know what boys_

_Yeah, I know what boys like_

_(DEZ)_

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean_

_(GIRLS)_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_(BOYS)_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me_

_(GIRLS)_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Like me!_

_(BROOKE)_

_Like me!_

_(ELLIOT)_

_Like me!_

_(KIRA)_

_Like me!_

_(NELSON)_

_Like me!_

_(ALLY) _

_Like me!_

The scene switched to just feature Ally, Trish, Dez and Austin as they talked about their experience with the opposite gender. Ally had a blow dryer blowing her hair back to make the scene seem more dramatic. Austin and Dez had taken to pretend surfing on top of the pool table with a giant fan blowing their hair back.

_(ALLY)_

_All the boys, they try to woo me_

_(TRISH)_

_The more they chase me, the more I resist_

_(AUSTIN)  
All the girls, they think I'm groovy_

_(DEZ)_

_There's only one girl, that's on my list_

All of a sudden, the surfer dudes and the biker girls had formed their individual groups of backup singers. How Ally's room could have a hidden stage with lights Trish would never figure out, but then again, she had to remind herself that it was a movie, so anything was possible.

_(BOYS)_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me_

_(GIRLS)_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_(BOYS)_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys me_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_(GIRLS)_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_(BOYS)_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me_

_(GIRLS)_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_(BOYS)_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me_

_(ELLIOT)_

_Like me!_

_(BROOKE)_

_Like me!_

_(AUSTIN)_

_Like me!_

_(ALLY)_

_Like me!_

_(DEZ)_

_Like me!_

_(TRISH)_

_Like me!_

The song played its finally notes as the girls began to swarm Trish with different articles of clothing in their hands. They threw them in the air, tossed them on her body until finally they had changed her out of her pajamas into a full, blown biker girl. Her hair had gone into a huge bump on her head, a red flower holding it in place, a red crop top with a bandana print, a black leather jacket and pants and red high heels to go with it. The girls took a collective gasp and then gave a shriek when they saw her. Trish however, couldn't believe what had just happened. She was supposed to talk Austin up to Ally to get her to fall in love with him, but she had completely lost herself in the song and her entire purpose for being there.

The only thing running through her mind as she stood in the uncomfortable shoes was this: how the heck was she going to fix this?!

**So, this was by far one of my favorite chapters to write. I totally love this song and the message Mack was trying to tell Lela. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love you guys and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


End file.
